


White

by Ninjagokata



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjagokata/pseuds/Ninjagokata
Summary: The turtles decide to play with the ouija board on halloween.Not really a good idea...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: TMNT one-shots





	White

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup! This is for a TMNT Halloween contest, but I figured I might post it here as a one-shot.  
Happy late Halloween, folks.

It was the one one and only night of Halloween. And after the long time of Trick or Treating, the turtles brothers were back in their lair.

Now, every Halloween they would go Trick or Treating, go back home and watch scary movies until midnight. It was almost the only time Splinter let them watch the   
TV. Of course, that was because he was always asleep in the night hours.

But tonight, Leo had other plans.

“Hey, guys, how about we do something different tonight?“

Raph and Donnie looked up from the the CD player to Leo.

“What do you mean?“ Raph asked, confused.

Donnie watched Leo with suspision, before letting go of the cabels from the device.

“Oh, you know, something different, than watching horror movies.“

“What’s bad about watching horror movies?“ Donnie raised an eyebrow.

Leo groaned at the questioning. 

“Nothing! I just thought, that we do the same routine every year, so I figured we could do something different this time!“

“Shhh! You don’t wanna wake up pops!“ Raph whispered.

“Guys, I got the popcorn!“ Mikey suddenly walked into the room, unaware of the change of plans.

Mikey smile changed into a confused expression, when he saw the scene in front of him. 

“Hey, what’s the staring contest about?“

Donnie, as always, was quick for an explanation. 

“Oh, Leon just wants to do something different, instead of watching horror movies.“

“Aw, man. But I made popcorn!“ Mikey pouted.

Leo swore, that this was slowly driving him insane.

“Well, we can eat it during what I have in mind!“

“And what exacly do you have in mind?“ Donnie’s eyes narrowed in suspision even more.

Okay, correction, his unofficial twin brother was slowly driving him insane.

But at least he finally got to talk about his idea.

He cleared his throat and started speaking rather dramatically. “Gentleturtles, I present you the greatest Halloween activity yet.“ He shuffled something behind his back and then quickly showed it to his brothers. “The ouija board!“

His brothers just stood there, suprised.

“Ooh! Is that a board game?“ Mikey couriously asked.

“No, Michael. The ouija board is used to comunicate with ghosts.“ Donnie pinched the space between his eyes.

In response, Mikey let out a little gasp and hid behing his oldest brother. 

“G-Ghosts?“ He squeaked out.

Leo had to admit, those weren’t the reactions he wanted, but he decided to just go with it.

“Yeah. Pretty cool, right?“ He smirked.

“Leo, where did you even get that?“ Raph asked with a frown, while still trying to comfort his little brother.

“Bah! Who cares! Just go with it!“ Leo’s smirk was gone with an instant and replaced with an annoyed expression, followed by a groan.

The older brothers sighed and to Mikey’s horror, agreed to play Leo’s game. Even though Donnie was still a bit sceptical.

They turned off all the lights, except of course, a few led lights in Donnie’s lab, since he refused to turn them off.

All of the brothers gathered in the center of the lair and sat in a circle, the candles and the dim light from the lab illuminating them.

Mikey sat between Raph and Donnie, clutching the bowl full of popcorn in his arms.

Donnie noticed that and reassured Mikey. “Don’t worry, Mikey. Ghosts aren’t real. The ouija boards are just specificaly designed to make people think, that they’re talking with a real ghost. But the truth is, there are just magnets build into the board and another magnet build into the planchette, whitch results in the planchette holding onto the board and moving itself.“

“Donnie, are you trying to make him fall asleep? And ghosts are real!“

“That is actually very incorrect. They are just fragments of imagination.“

“They are real!“

“No, they’re not!“

“Yes, they are!“

“No. They’re. Not.“

Thankfully, raph broke up the fight. “Guys, shhhhhh!! You’re gonna wake up pops!“

“Ugh. Fine. I’m not playing anymore.“ Donnie said right before he stormed off to his lab.

“Aw man.“ Mikey pouted.

Leo ran a hand down his face and heard Raph sigh, but then he grinned and all his excitement was back.

“Alright! Let’s meet this ghost!“

Mikey scooted closer to his big brother.

“So, what are we supposed to do?“ Raph asked, quite nervous himself.

“Okay, two to three people have to put their hands on the ‘planchette‘, ask a question and then wait for an anwer. Which means, that you don’t have to, if you don’t want to, Mikey.“

Mikey quickly nodded in agreement.

“Okay.“ Raph was about to put his hand on the plachette, but stopped, when Leo suddenly spoke up again.

“Wait, I know! You could write down the letters, that the ghost says, so we have the full words!“

“Yeah, okay. I can do that.“ Mikey gulped. “I’ll go get a paper and a pencil.“

Mikey got up and started walking towards his room, since he keeps almost all the papers and pencils in his room. As he was walking past the lab, he peeked in. 

“Hey, Dee, you really don’t want to play with us?“

He just got a grumble in response from his genius brother.

He sighed and continued to walk to his room.

When he came back to his brothers, who seemed be in a discussion about candles.

“-yeah, I get your point, but I’m just asking, why couldn’t we use scented candles? It would make a way better atmosphere!“ Leo motioned towards the candles around them.

The red banded brother was about to have a better response, but stopped, when he noticed, that Mikey was back. “Mikey, you’re back!“

“Yeah and I got the stuff!“ Mikey smiled and sat next to his brother, trying to ignore the creepy atmosphere.

“Okay, I think we’re ready.“ Leo smirked.

“Got it.“ Raph nodded and placed his fingers on the plachette with Leo.

They looked each other in the eyes, feeling the slight fear in each other.

Leo started. “Is there any spirit with us right now?“

They tried not to scream, when the plachette moved on the written word ‘YES‘.

“O-Okay. Um… What’s your name?“ Leo asked with a wavering voice.

The plachette started moving and Raph quietly whispered. “Mikey, write.“

Mikey nodded and started writing the said letters onto the paper.

After the plachette stopped moving the older brothers slowly let go of it and looked at Mikey.

Mikey turned the paper towards them.

“White.“ Raph breathed out.

“Cool name…“ Leo mumbled, wondering if the ghost could hear him.

“Okay.“ Leo looked at Raph again and they both placed their fingers on the plachette again.

“Is…Is your name White?“

The plachette went to the word ‘YES‘ again.

The turtles were quiet after that, trying to think of the next question, but at the same time still keeping their fingers on the plachette.

But then suddenly, the plachette started moving on it’s own.

They all stared in complete shock, before Raph looked at Mikey. Mikey flinched, but understood and quickly started writing on the sheet of paper.

After quite a long time, the plachette stopped moving once again, and the older brothers retreated their hands, and looked at their younger brother.

Mikey gulped and looked from his brothers to the paper and read. “Do you want to see a trick?“

The brothers looked between eatch other, frightened.

“Y-Yes?“ Leo stuttered.

There was a minute of quiet, but then the light coming from the lab suddenly died out, followed by loud curses coming from their genius brother.

They kept their eyes at the entrance to the lab.

Suddenly, Donnie walked out, holding his phone and quietly grumbling to himself. HE came to his brothers and sat down to his previous spot between Mikey and Leo.

They stared at him with fear. Donnie noticed that and raised an eyebrow. 

“What?“

Leo was the first one to speak. 

“What happened?“

Donnie groaned. “I don’t know! The power just suddenly went out! Oh man, all of my unsaved progress…“ The last part was mainly for himself, but loud enough to be heard by his brothers.

“Anyway! I guess, that I will be stuck here with you, Ghostbusters, since I can’t do anything else.“

Leo gaped at his unofficial twin. “Dude, that was White.“

“Leon, what are you talking about?“ Donnie’s irritation was clear in his tone of voice.

“White did that! White turned off the power!“ Leo frantically explained, while Mikey nodded along.

Okay, Donnie was now questioning his brothers‘ sanity. “Who’s ‘White‘?“

“The ghost!! Because White said ‘Do you want to see a trick?‘ and then the power went out!“

“Nardo, I swear, if you turned off the power, just so I’d believe you, then you better--“ Donnie suddely stopped when the candles flickered and wavered.

His phone buzzed with the sound of a new message.

He carefully looked at the bright screen and his eyes widened at what he saw.

“How real am I now, non-believer?“

Mikey must have seen the text, because he shrieked and squeezed Raph.

Donnie quickly tried to see, who send the message, but the phone screen was stuck.

He couldn’t get it to go away.

Suddenly, all of the candles were blown off, leaving only one lit. Even the phone screen turned off.

All of the turtle brothers held their breaths, looking at the last lit candle.

Something white appeared at the doorway in front of them and the candle was blown off, leaving them in the dark.

The lights in the lair suddenly turned on.

“Boys! What are you doing up so late?!“

The brothers sighed in relief, when they saw their father standing in the doorway, his white blanket around his shoulders.

“Sorry, pops. You’re right, it’s probably time to go to bed.“ Raph smiled at his brothers and father.

Splinter huffed and started walking towards the bathroom, but as he was passing by his sons, he said something very strange.

“You go to sleep too, White.“

The turtles screamed, along with scaring their father out of his fur.

Leo even scooted backwards a bit, shoving the ouija board with the plachette in the process.

The plachette landed on the written word ‘GOODBYE‘, sending the ghost away.

But did it really?


End file.
